gilmoregirlsfandomcom-20200223-history
Pilot
__TOC__ Synopsis Rory is accepted into the elite Chilton prep school. Bad news for Lorelai: she must make amends with her parents to borrow the money for Rory's tuition. The money is available --- with strings attached. Plot outline After Rory is accepted at Chilton, an extremely prestigious and expensive prep school, Lorelai's difficulty in raising the tuition money forces her to ask her wealthy parents, from whom she is estranged, for a loan. The elder Gilmores happily loan their daughter the money in exchange for an end to the estrangement and a family dinner every Friday night. Rory: So do you like cake? Dean: What? Rory: They make really good cakes here. They're very... round. Dean: Okay, I'll remember that. Rory: Good. Make a note. You wouldn't want to forget where the round cakes are. In her last week at Stars Hollow High School, Rory meets a very cute new transfer student named Dean, which gives her second thoughts about attending Chilton. Lorelai: You'll have to walk faster than that. You're gonna have to turn into freakin' Flo Jo to get away from me. When Lorelai discovers that Rory's ambivalence about Chilton centers on a boy, they argue about her future, but after the first Friday night family dinner at her grandparents' house, Rory makes up with her mother and decides to go to Chilton after all when she realizes the sacrifice her mother has made in agreeing to end the estrangement with her grandparents. Music * "There She Goes" by The La's * "Where the Colors Don't Go" by Sam Phillips * "I Try" by Macy Gray * "My Little Corner of the World" by Kit Pongetti * "Wendy" composed by Wesley Yang & Gavin McNett * "Ballet Waltz #3" by Herman Beeftink * "Heartland" by George Strait Book References * [http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Adventures_of_Huckleberry_Finn Adventures of Huckleberry Finn] by Mark Twain * [http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Moby-Dick Moby-Dick] by Herman Melville * [http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Madame_Bovary Madame Bovary] by Gustave Flaubert * The Second Sex ''by Simone De Beauvoir Movie References *Rosemary's Baby *Mommie Dearest Pop Culture References '''Lorelai': You're a regular Jack Kerouac. Rory: God, RuPaul doesn't need this much makeup. Lane: My parents still get upset over the obscene portion sizes of American food. I seriously doubt I'm going to make any inroads with Eminem. Rory (looking at her blue plaid Chilton skirt): I'm going to be in a Britney Spears video? Sookie: Where's your pâté? Lorelai: At Zsa Zsa Gabor's house. Rory: God! You're like Ruth Gordon just standing there with the tannis root. Make a noise! Dean: Rosemary's Baby. Rory: Yeah. Dean: That's a great movie. You have good taste. Lorelai: Oh you're gonna have to walk faster than that. You're gonna have to turn into friggin' Flo Jo to get away from me. Rory: Do we go in or do we just stand here reenacting The Little Match Girl? Lorelai: Ok, look, I know you and me are having a thing here, and I know you hate me, but I need you to be civil at least through dinner and then on the way home you can pull a Menendez. Deal? __TOC__ Category:Gilmore Girls Episodes Category:Episodes for merging Category:Season 1 episodes